In this information age, more and more data used in corporate, financial, personal, multimedia, wireless, portable and other applications, are stored in various forms or platforms of storage places and medium. How these data are properly stored, authorized, retrieved and recovered, have become big challenges to the IT industry.
There are existing solutions and technologies to address some, but not all of the challenges effectively. It is important to be able to address the challenges mentioned above to provide an ultra-secure storage system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for overcoming the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.